Halo 3: SRMTHFG Style
by Matanzo-El-Mono
Summary: The Hyper Force gets their hands on Halo 3.  Largely Otto based, with some Ottova and Spova thrown in for seasoning.  Oneshot


**So this will be my second oneshot for SRMTHFG. Awesome.**

**This came to me a week ago, and I had to write it.**

**I don't own SRMTHFG, or the copyright of Halo 3. I will soon own Halo 3, however. Booyah.**

**Let's kick this pig!**

Halo 3: SRMTHFG Style

A beautiful sun rise rose over the city of Shuggazoom, waking many up from their nightly slumber. However, some inhabitants of the planet had been awake long before sunrise. Five of these beings were members of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force.

* * *

"Go!" Chiro cast a strange look at Otto, who had just blurted out the word at random. Sprx smirked as he questioned his green friend.

"What's with the outbursts, Otto? Forget to take your medication this morning?" Otto shrugged, flashing his trademark goofy smile.

"I don't know. I just felt like I should say go." Sprx and Chiro laughed at this, causing Nova to elbow them in the ribs; hard.

"Oof. What was that for, Nova?" Chiro rubbed his side, pouting at the yellow female. Nova wagged her finger in his face.

"Don't play innocent with me, Chiro. You guys were bullying Otto." Sprx took on the air of mock indignation.

"Me, the great Sprx, bully poor Otto? Perish the thought, doll face." Nova shook a threatening fist in the red monkey's face.

"I'll doll your face if you don't shut it, Sparky." Otto and Chiro snickered at the use of Sprx's pet name. The red monkey turned a shade redder, muttering under his breath as he turned away.

"Don't call me, Sparky." Nova smirked and was about to continue poking fun at Sprx when the calm voice of Antauri rang out.

"If you four desire me to purchase this game, then you had better behave yourselves." At this, the other four Hyper Force members shuffled their feet and looked at the ground, looking every bit the little kids they had been acting like. Antauri sighed, rubbing his temples as he tried to remain calm. Four hours standing in line would try anybody's patience, even the silver monkey's. An awkward silence followed Antauri's scolding, but it was soon broken by Sprx.

"How much longer until the store opens, kid?" Chiro gazed through the window at clock inside, barely able to make out the hands.

"Looks like we only have to wait another five minutes." Otto began dancing around enthusiastically, jumping up and down while he sang.

"Five more minutes! Five more minutes! Five more minutes! Five more minutes! Five more minutes! Five more minutes! Five more minutes! Five more minutes! Five more minutes! Five more minutes! Five more minutes! Five more-"

"TELL THAT GREEN GUY TO SHUT UP OR I WON'T OPEN THE STORE AT ALL!" The owner of the game store had the key to the door half way into the lock. Everybody's eyes were on him, except for the still dancing Otto. Sprx grabbed the green monkey and covered Otto's mouth with his hand.

"You've been dancing for five minutes, Otto. Now's the time for being quiet. Can you do that?" Otto nodded as best he could, causing Sprx to let him go. As soon as the green monkey was free, he rushed the store owner and opened the door himself.

"HALO 3, HERE I COME!" Otto rushed into the store, followed closely by about one hundred other people. The shop owner found himself trampled by the stampeding crowd. Otto rushed over to the Halo 3 display, grabbing six of the many copies of Halo 3 and hugging them close to his body, rubbing his cheek on them like a loving parent.

"Out of my way, you young hooligans! If I can't get to the register then none of you will be walking out of here with Halo 3." Never before in history had a riot turned into an organized line in so short a time. As Antauri, being the only one mature enough, bought the game, Otto went around kissing everybody he saw. When he kissed Nova, the yellow monkey blushed and giggled, while Sprx practically melted Otto with a glare. The green monkey stopped his antics for a while after that. Antauri floated over to the rest of the team, the bag in his hands filled with six copies of Halo 3.

"Let's get back to the super Robot, monkey team." Everybody cheered, and then frantically sprinted back to the robot.

* * *

"Alright, everybody make your profiles. I'll host the game." The entire monkey team, including Gibson, sat in their respective rooms, creating their profiles or Halo 3.

Chiro created a white Spartan with orange highlights. He called himself MonkeyBoy.

Otto's in-game avatar was a Covenant Elite that was completely green. He decided on the name Monkey Wrench1337.

Sprx's character was a red Spartan with yellow accents. His name, of course, was ChickMagnet-77.

Nova created a yellow and pink Spartan, calling herself a twig. Why? Because it's really annoying when you get the message: "You were killed by a twig."

Antauri created a silver and black Covenant elite, calling himself The Power Primate. Yes, of course Antauri would be that original.

Gibson's person was a blue and white Spartan. The blue monkey called himself Mr. Hal Gibson, just because he didn't want to come up with anything else.

As the whole team joined Chiro's game, they decided on teams.

"Alright, here're the teams. Sprx, and Antauri, and I will be red team, so Otto, Nova, and Gibson will be blue team. We're playing Classic CTF, first to capture wins, on Coagulation. Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

"Alright, let's get it on!" The countdown timer began.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Monkey Wrench1337 cancelled countdown.

"Otto!" The green monkey laughed uproariously.

"You guys are too funny! I wish I could've seen your faces." The countdown started again, and this time it reached zero.

"Capture the Flag."

* * *

Chiro jumped into the driver's seat of the Warthog, Antauri manning the turret.

"Punch it, kid! I've got you guys covered." Sprx shot up into the air, handling the Banshee in the game just as well as he handled the Fist Rocket in real life.

"Roger that, Sprx. Let's roll, Antauri." Chiro jammed the accelerator of the Warthog, and then the red team was off. The battle had started.

* * *

"They're launching an all out assault. So A typical." Otto turned to his team, his natural goofiness lost in the game. "Here's the plan. Nova, you're going to get their flag. Go along the right side of the canyon, so as not to be seen. Gibson, you're going to have to keep Sprx occupied in an aerial dogfight. That banshee is going to be a pain in the keister if we can't take it out."

"Otto, I hate to remind you of this, but Sprx is a far better pilot than me."

"I know, Gibson. But you'll be able to distract and weaken him long enough for me to take out Chiro and Antauri's Warthog, get to the center of the canyon, and snag the rocket launcher. As soon as I tell you I have it, let Sprx kill you. He'll be so busy celebrating that he won't notice me shoot my rocket." Gibson wasn't entirely convinced.

"And how, pray tell, do you expect to do all that so quickly." Otto answered in a very un-Otto like fashion.

"With a tribute to Ghostrider, of course." At this, Otto jumped off the top of the base and landed next to a Ghost. He then jumped in and zoomed away. "Wahoo!" Nova turned to Gibson, switching to a private comm. channel.

"Have you noticed that Otto is kind of, sort of, very much sexy in Halo?" Gibson didn't know quite what to say.

"I don't normally think of fellow males as sexy, Nova." The yellow monkey snorted, calling out as she ran.

"Sure you don't, Gibson."

"How dare you insinuate that I am ho-" Otto's voice suddenly came over the comm.

'Gibson, where's my air support."

"Right, sorry." Gibson made his way to the base of the base, jumped into the banshee, and then took off in pursuit of Sprx.

* * *

"Heads up, guys. Otto's incoming on a Ghost."

"I've got him, kid." Sprx began a strafing run on Otto when Antauri called out.

"Negative, Sprx. I see Gibson in bound with a Banshee. Focus your efforts on him, and leave Otto to me." The silver monkey jammed down on the firing studs, spraying and endless amount of bullets at the incoming Ghost. Meanwhile, Sprx began firing at Gibson, laughing as the blue monkey attempted to roll out of the way.

"You can't beat me in real life, brain strain. No way are you going to beat me here." And Sprx was right. Gibson didn't have a chance. The blue monkey soon found himself nearly dead. He performed a side roll, giving himself enough time to see how Otto was doing.

"Double kill."

"Ah! Antauri, how did you not kill him?" The silver monkey's voce was calm and even as he responded.

"It's not easy to shoot a nimble target. But it's even harder to shoot a nimble target when your driver can't give you a proper shooting angle." Sprx spoke out here.

"Stop fighting, ladies. Yours truly is about to get some sweet payback,

'ChickMagnet-77 killed Mr. Hal Gibson.'

"Nice job, Sprx!" The red monkey cockily replied back.

"You just can't touch this, baby." Sprx suddenly noticed Otto with a rocket launcher in the middle of the canyon. "Crap."

'Monkey Wrench1337 killed ChickMagnet-77'

"Could this get any worse?" Chiro yelled out.

"The blue team has your flag."

"Crap."

* * *

Nova grabbed the flag and made her way to the top of the base, zapping herself halfway to victory by using the teleporter. She had just passed the big rock when she suddenly blew up.

'ChickMagnet-77 stuck a twig.'

"Hey Nova, I _stuck_ you. Get it?"

'a twig left the game.'

The smile on Sprx's face fell when he heard the door to his room open.

"I get it, _Sparky_." Sprx gulped hard.

* * *

'ChickMagnet-77 committed suicide.'

"He sure did." Chiro and Antauri were chasing after Otto, who was a mere two hundred yards from victory. Chiro fired his sniper rifle once, catching Otto between the shoulders and depleting his shields. Chiro smiled as he brought Otto into his sights again. "Bye-bye, monkey boy." Out of nowhere, Gibson came careening in on a Warthog, splattering Chiro and Antauri.

"Double kill."

"Well said, Chiro." Laughing, Otto captured the flag, ending the game.

* * *

The team met in the main room. Well, everybody except for Nova and Sprx. A worried look came over Chiro's face as he spoke.

"You don't think Nova actually…" At this moment, Nova and Sprx came down the red monkey's tube, hands intertwined. Nova had her head on Sprx's shoulder and was staring dreamily at him. The red monkey had never looked happier in his life.

"What's going on here?" Sprx put his arm around Nova's waist, pulling her close to him. Nova giggled like a little girl with a crush.

"What does it look like? Me and Nova finally hooked up. Isn't that right, Novykins?" Nova giggled at this, kissing Sprx on the cheek before she replied.

"Every word, my little Love Spark." Sprx sighed happily, pulling Nova into a fiery and passionate kiss which the yellow female was only to happy to partake in. Chiro soon found his eyes shut by Antauri, while Gibson was making a disgusted faces. Otto, however, had a completely different reaction. Steam shot from the green monkey, his temper rising.

"What about me, Nova? I thought you thought I was sexy." Nova broke her kiss with Sprx, laughing maniacally.

"You're dreaming, Otto." The green monkey felt his whole world crumble beneath him. He closed his eyes and began to cry.

"Wake up, Otto."

* * *

Otto snapped awake to find Nova, Sprx, and Chiro standing over him. The green monkey blushed furiously.

"I was dreaming again, wasn't I?" Chiro nodded.

"What was it about this time, Otto? Halo 3?" Otto cast an imperceptible glance at Sprx and Nova.

"More or less." Chiro smiled.

"Well, we're about to play some Halo 2. Want to play?" Otto jumped out of bed.

"You know it! How many more days until Halo 3 comes out?"

"Three." The group made they're way back to the main room, Otto making a point to stand between Nova and Sprx.

**

* * *

**

**HALO 3 ROX!**

**Please read and review. I know this is my worst work ever, but I just had to post it.**

**And to all those Ottova shippers out there, don't get used to me writing Ottova. Unless I get a direct request, I won't write many more.**

**And like always: **

**SAVE SEASON 5!**

**HALO 3 ROX!**


End file.
